Protectors Of The Flaeness
The Birth of the Protectors and Elomir's Rule (4500 - 4536) The Protectors Of The Flaeness were and organization created by the Elomir the great he made a pact with the Knights Of The Watch and together they fought nameless fights against the forces of evil they managed to avoida several times the invasion of the western kingdoms by protecting the March Of Bissel only once were they defeated under Elomir's command and this was thanks to a grand invasion targeting Keoland. When the order was strong enough Elomir did two things firstly he gave direct control to the Knights Of The Watch Over his own order while he was away, the other was to give the order a base and this base would be in the fortress of Greyhawk. Several were his journeys and far he traveled some say he even walked on the shores beyond the Solnor Ocean where the unknown lies, there are rumours that he went several times to the Abyss just to entrap demons within their own plane. It was on One of these travels that he brought a strange tablet, the celestial oath. This was a tablet that to this day no One knows if ir really existed or not, according to the legends this tablet was both a ritual and a oath, "Elomir's Angels". It is rumoured that Elomir made a pact not with the celestial ones, not with the deep ones, the Abyss nor the Hells. He made a pact to the Flaeness it self to its dirt, roots skies and seas. He gathered several warriors the best amongst the best these warriors would first and foremost make their oath to their gods sweating that in both life and death they would serve them, after this they would be taken to shamans who would make them immune to disease, poison, exhaustion and any other physical ailment, finally Elomir himself would take give part of their minds to the Illithid to feed upon as long as the Illithid gave him the knowledge of their elder brain. This went on for years and these warriors would all become undressed of feelings and would obey their tenets blindly. Amongst such warriors was Kaldorn first of his name he leaded his entire platoon into a valley now unknown to man and Elomir told him to keep gathering all of his forces there killing and burying them beneath the soil. Elomir was mad with this plan and an immense army was buried beneath the soil on the "Valley of the Saints". During Elomir's travels he met a young maiden of high elf birth, Circinn was her name, fair and strong, beautiful and righteous he fell in love for her and she for him but before he could profess his immense love and devotion she found about his angels and she saw the entire thing as the creation of a new breed of devils. To her he was just another Asmodeus trying to find a way to prevent an evil by creating another evil. This broke his heart and led him to madness. It was in this madness that he nominated Sorendul to become his follower in the ruling of the Flaeness. He then departed from Greyhawk and was found dead were now stands the city of Furyondi. The Decay of the order and Sorendul's Rule. (4536-4600) After the passing of Elomir Sorendul took control over the Protectors, in the begining he was just and fought for the greater good however when the Nine stoped to torment and plague the kingdoms near Greyhawk he also stopped caring he even began to question if they really existed or if it was another of Elomir's mad dreams, so he started to make money and gain status with the order he grew powerful and fat this was when Circinn who knew the entire truth about the order tried to overtrhown him she spoke to the entire order she asked for help from the Knights Of The Watch trying to prove that although mad Elomir was right to fear the hells, and to fear the Abyss even more she stated several times that if Sorendul would keep in rule the order would eventually fall. No one cared and she got banned from the order for trying to take the rule from Sorendul, even though she made it all according to the law. Thankfully the Knights Of The Watch were not blind and took her under their wing only stating that she had to remember that the Abyss was the first of their enemies and that only after the Abyss came the Hells so it was possible that sometimes they would focus their strikes on Iuz and not on the Nine. Sorendul got married with the princess of Greyhawk thus becoming its King and his son Prince Kerendell would rule over both Kingdom and the Protectors, he died later of a heart attack. Kerendell's Rule (4600-4654) Kerendell Ruled in a fairer way than that of his father but there was a huge diference between them for Kerendell didn't even believed in the existence of the Nine while his father might had made this question from time to time to Kerendell this was a certainty. Kerendell cared to rule over his kingdom with total justice and making all within it happy he even recruited hundreds of paladins to defend the city if evil would ever come. He made Myrkun a close friend of his the grand master of paladins. He then felt the pressure being made by the Knights Of The Watch to attack Iuz specially Circinn kept on warning him about the dangers of Iuz she also kept on warning him that the Nine were still active and searching for the Arch Of Taurus, he eventually agreed to make a gigantic army of paladins he knew this would stop the desertions and so he asked Myrkun to assemble it in order to face Iuz. Myrkun obeyed but he was more interested in something else, the forbidden arts of necromancy. Thus he started to experience and kill inocents when he was discovered he was sentenced to death by Kerendell himself, however Kerendell could not allow such a mistake to be known how would he explained that he chose a necromancer to rule over his paladins. He told his subjects that Myrkun had departed on a great voyage and that he would not return so soon so Liadan would rule over the paladins. Finally several years later the attack was ready and Knights Of The Watch and The Protectors Of The Flaeness marched together one last time. This was the battle on the Plains of Iuz when the paladins were foreced into a three front fight for the Nine Swords also re appeared the earth drank much blood that day leaving a swamp on that exact spot luckily the fight went to a tie and all fronts reatreated, Kerendell never got to recover from his mistakes and Kingdom after Kingdom, town after town he was doomed to fail and loose.